


pure and high affection

by tox09



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Knight AU, Knight Adora (She-Ra), Princess Catra (She-Ra), Requited Love, Slow Burn, basically adora is in love with the princess and doesn't know it, catra threatens to behead everyone, idk i just wanted a knight!au where adora is totally devoted to catra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tox09/pseuds/tox09
Summary: "They can't be serious," Catra complained. "Did you notice that Glimmer's list of suitors didn't include anything about personality? Or hobbies?"She was looking straight at Adora, as though expecting an answer.Catra did speak to Adora like this sometimes, like they were equals. She did it quite often actually, especially when it was just the two of them. But Adora always felt uncertain how to respond. The princess was such an otherworldly figure to her. Larger than life. More beautiful than the stories insisted. It seemed incredible that the princess even knew Adora existed. Surreal.And yet, at times, it even felt natural."I did notice," Adora said. "A glaring omission, your majesty, I agree."Catra grinned."Tell me Adora," said the princess. "If you had a list of suitors laid out in front of you, what would you want to see on their biographies?"OR:Adora is a knight in Princess Catra's personal guard. Catra doesn't want to marry some random prince. Adora doesn't want her to get married at all.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 415





	1. devoted

It was midday. Adora was stationed in the throne room, guarding the princess as she fielded a procession of petitioners. 

Since the Queen's illness had taken her from the public eye, Princess Catra had taken over all responsibilities, including this one. 

Adora wasn't there to listen or judge, but she didn't have much else to do. 

Princess Catra was restless. She was often restless these days. 

Again, this wasn't Adora’s job to notice, but she couldn't help it. She'd only been Princess Catra's personal guard for a few years, but she'd known the princess all her life. First, at a distance, but later, once she'd been promoted in rank, she'd joined the royal guard. 

She'd been honored enough by this, but then, Princess Catra had personally recommended her to join her personal guard, and accompany her majesty on almost all occasions. 

Adora had never been more honored, nor so terrified to accept a duty. How she could possibly be worthy to attend the princess at such close quarters? She didn't quite understand why the princess had selected her, but she suspected it was because Adora had a reputation around the castle for being a bit of a dunce. 

The princess was required to have a personal guard with her at all times. But she valued her privacy and independence. So it suited her to have Adora, the meathead, the forgetful one, the foolish ignorant one. 

Adora understood where the reputation came from. She didn't always catch on to jokes at first, and she got distracted easily and missed out on crucial information, making a fool of herself later. But she wasn't stupid, not really. 

She wasn't really supposed to be listening, but she paid attention to all of Princess Catra's meetings with her advisers, her council meetings, her strategy meetings. And Adora understood it all. Sometimes she felt she understood too much. 

Today, a petitioner was kneeling at Princess Catra's feet, pleading for help with their struggling farm. 

Adora watched the princess's face. She knew her well enough to read the expression of pity and frustration in her eyes. Catra was sympathetic to the farmer's plight, but she'd been reprimanded by her royal advisor for saying yes too often. 

"We don't have the capital to fund every beggar who comes in here," Shadow Weaver had said.

"But we have enough to help _most_ of them!" Catra had replied. 

"Not if you get a reputation as a charity house instead of a princess," Shadow Weaver had warned. "Your mother left me in charge for a reason Princess Catra. Trust my expertise. No more handouts."

The farmer wasn't asking for a handout per se. He just needed a loan, but no bank would trust him since he was already bogged down in debt. 

When Catra realized this, she smiled. 

"Thank you for coming to me," Catra said. "I think I may be able to help."

Catra summoned a servant and asked for a roll of parchment. Then she scratched out a few words, folded the parchment, stamped it with her wax seal and handed it to the farmer. 

"Present this to any bank in the city, and I'm sure they will honor your request."

The farmer's jaw dropped and his shoulders slumped with relief. 

"Thank you, thank you so much your majesty," he stammered. 

"Don't mention it," Catra said. "Good luck with planting season."

The farmer sensed he was dismissed, and hurried out, backing away and bowing reverently, clutching the parchment like a lifeline. It probably was. 

"What did I say about handouts Princess Catra?" Shadow Weaver suddenly entered the hall, her assistant Glimmer at her heels. 

Princess Catra rolled her eyes. 

"It’s not a handout if some bank loans him the money... or do you need me to explain how a loan works?" Catrra said. 

Shadow Weaver did not look amused. 

"And what happens when he defaults on his loan and the bank comes to you for payment?"

"I'll have them all beheaded," Catra said flippantly. "Come on Shadow Weaver, he's going to repay his loan. It's not a big deal."

Shadow Weaver seethed. 

"Fine," she said, bitterly. "But loans to peasants is not what we are here to discuss. I have heard what happened last night."

Catra leaned back in her throne, studying her fingernails nonchalantly. 

"Oh?" she said "And what happened?"

"Clear the room," Shadow Weaver said. The various servants and guards immediately dispersed. Catra immediately sat up straight and caught Adora's eye.  _ You stay,  _ she said with her eyes. Adora understood immediately and stayed stock still, firmly planted at her princess's side. 

"Of course your...  _ guard _ may stay," Shadow Weaver said, tossing a dismissive glance towards Adora. "But this is a private matter. I want to keep it out of the servants' gossiping mouths."

"Well, what is it?" Catra asked. 

"You know very well what it is," Shadow Weaver said. "Prince Seahawk left last night in humiliation- you have severed any chance we had for an alliance with Salineas."

"Oh that?" Catra said. "Come on- it was just a joke! I didn't mean to  _ humiliate _ him."

"You laughed in his face after he proposed to you in front of his entire entourage," Glimmer said, speaking up for the first time. She sounded less angry than Shadow Weaver, but she had a hand on her hip, and her tone implied that Catra had better stop playing dumb.

"Ok ok, so I humiliated him," Catra said. "So what? He was a total joke- what was I supposed to do, say yes?"

"You can not reject every suitor who comes to our door Princess Catra," Shadow Weaver said severely. 

"But I'm getting really good at it!" Catra said. 

Adora forced herself not to smile. 

Catra had only been of age for two years, but she had already mastered the art of rejection. There was the prince who she ‘accidentally' threw a pie at. The prince who she'd promised to meet at midnight for a skinny dip in the moonlight, and sent her friend Rogelio to meet instead, and the prince who she'd promised to marry if he could conquer beast island. No one had seen him since. 

Adora knew that Catra would have to marry one of them eventually, but she was glad to have that day delayed. She knew she would not be invited to join Catra's personal guard once she was Queen of some far off kingdom. 

And the suitors just kept coming. Adora didn't blame them for trying. Not only was Catra the heir to the throne of the entire kingdom of Brightmoon - she was known throughout Etheria as the most captivating princess in generations-- kind, wise, generous, a brilliant strategist, prosperous, and extremely beautiful. 

And Adora, thought privately, she was quite funny when she wanted to be. Most of the legends about her didn't even mention that. 

"Princess Catra..." Glimmer said hesitantly. "How long do you intend to put off marrying?"

It was not a question that Catra had yet been asked so openly. Adora held her breath, nervous to hear what Catra would say.

"I don't see the point of marrying," Catra said. "I can run this kingdom fine by myself."

Adora's heart leapt. Maybe she could stay at Catra's side for her entire reign after all. 

"Princess Catra," Shadow Weaver said. "It is not simply a matter of your ability to run a kingdom. I must say that with my help you have been doing a passable job at that. But this is a matter of the security of the kingdom and the assurance of your family's legacy. You must marry strategically, to ensure an alliance with one of the other kingdoms. If you do not- the suitors will keep coming, and you will alienate all our allies by rejecting them all. And you must marry so that you can continue the royal line, and uphold your mother's legacy. it is nonnegotiable. And it should not be put off any longer."

Catra's shoulders sagged at the mention of her mother. She glared at Shadow Weaver but said nothing. 

Shadow Weaver seemed to accept silence as a full response. 

"It is for this reason," Shadow Weaver said. "That we have decided to hold a tournament."

She nodded at Glimmer, who stepped forward eagerly to explain. 

"We have invited dignitaries from every province of Etheria," Glimmer said. "Including all their eligible suitors. Officially, they were invited for the honor of competing in a Brightmoon tournament. But unofficially, it is understood that this is their chance to become acquainted with the Princess of Brightmoon, and many are hoping for the chance to court you."

Adora's heart dropped, and she saw the look of absolute betrayal on Catra's face. 

"You invited ALL of them to my castle?" Catra asked. "Without my approval?"

"It was a necessary action," Shadow Weaver said cooly. "I believe you will come to see the wisdom and generosity of my actions with time. Just think- now you will have the chance to meet and interrogate all the suitors at once. You are bound to find at least one you find acceptable."

"I've also taken the liberty to create a guide to the guest list," Glimmer said. She pulled out a hefty scroll with a long list of names. "We've sorted all the suitors by rank, wealth, connections, natural resources.. and looks."

Glimmer looked quite pleased with herself, but her smile melted away when Catra stood up and shouted at them both. 

"Get out," she said. 

"Princess Catra..." Shadow Weaver said calmly. 

"That's an order," Catra said coldly.

Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes, but bowed silently and backed out with Glimmer. 

"They can't be serious," Catra growled once they were gone from the room. 

Adora knew that she was the only other person in the room, but she assumed Catra was speaking aloud to herself. She stayed standing stoically at her side, maintaining the facade that she was a mindless guard, with no thoughts or powers of observation. 

"Did you notice that Glimmer's list didn't include anything about personality? Or even I don't know... hobbies?"

She was looking straight at Adora, as though expecting an answer. 

Catra did speak to Adora like this sometimes, like they were equals. She did it quite often actually, especially when it was just the two of them. but Adora always felt uncertain how to respond. Or whether she even should respond. The princess was such an otherworldly figure to her. Larger than life. More beautiful than the stories insisted. More alive, more powerful. And yet, so human as well. So real. It seemed incredible that the princess even knew Adora existed. That Adora was even allowed to exist in her presence was somewhat thrilling. But this, this was surreal. 

And yet, at times, it even felt natural. 

"I did notice," Adora said. "A glaring omission, your majesty, I agree."

Catra breathed out a laugh and smiled at Adora. Adora glowed with pleasure. It was honor enough to protect the princess, but to make her laugh or smile... that was a privilege she felt she couldn't possibly deserve. She relished it on each occasion. 

"Tell me Adora," said the princess. "If you had a list of suitors laid out in front of you, what would you want to see on their biographies?"

Catra was holding the scroll that Glimmer had left behind with distaste, as though it were a dirty rag. 

"I have no desire to marry," Adora admitted. "So I can't say I have any useful answers for you, your majesty."

"No desire to marry?" Catra asked. She was looking at Adora with a little too much attention. Adora felt the urge to look away to hide her blush. She should have been used to the princess showing her attention by now, but it always made her feel flustered and overwhelmed. 

"I would think a high ranking knight such as yourself would be quite inclined to marry," Catra said. "It would certainly cement your status if you married a well established court official. I'm sure many would be willing and eager."

"I'm quite... happy where I am," Adora said, unable to meet Catra's eyes any longer when she said it. 

"Interesting," Catra mused. "Well I'm glad at least you get to choose your future. Sadly I'll probably have to marry one of these fools who show up for the tournament."

She sounded so dejected that it made Adora's heart ache. 

"You don't have to," Adora blurted out. "Your majesty." she hastily added. 

"Adora," Catra said, drawing her name out in an admonishing pur. "I have told you before that you don't have to call me "your majesty" all the time. I won't have  _ you _ executed, I promise."

Catra  _ had _ told her this, many times. When it was just the two of them, she told Adora it was fine to just call her Catra. Adora had never, ever been able to bring herself to address her this way. But today was different. Catra seemed so sad, and... maybe even a little bit lonely. Adora wondered if Catra got tired of everyone speaking to her like she was untouchable. 

"Ok, princess Catra," Adora said. She gulped. It was still quite formal, but... she'd never spoken Catra's name to her face before. 

Catra's eyes widened in surprise. Immediately Adora tensed, waiting for Catra to change her mind, call the other guards to take her away for her transgression. But instead she grinned. 

"You actually did it," Catra said, sounding soft and pleased. "I was beginning to suspect you didn’t know my real name."

Adora laughed in spite of herself. Catra's name was more central to her life than her own. 

"Please don't execute me?" Adora said, smiling tentatively. 

Catra threw her head back laughing and Adora felt like melting. The princess was  _ so _ entrancing when she laughed- it was rare to see her really laugh like this, free and unselfconscious. Adora felt like the luckiest knight in all of Etheria. She couldn't believe she got to have moments like this with the princess. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Catra promised. "I'm not big on beheadings. And besides, then I'd have to find a replacement for my favorite guard. It would be a lot of paperwork."

Even as a joke, Adora felt she could die happy, knowing that Catra might really consider her a favorite guard. 

"Though I might make an exception for Shadow Weaver," Catra continued. "If she keeps coming up with ways to make me miserable."

She looked at Adora as though waiting for her to say, _yes I agree, you should definitely execute your royal advisor._

Adora merely grimaced and shrugged sympathetically. 

A guard walked into the throne room and knelt immediately when he spotted the princess. 

Catra looked annoyed. 

"What is it?” she asked the guard.

"My apologies, your majesty," he said. "Your presence has been requested in the council hall."

Catra cursed. "Very well. Tell them I shall join them shortly."

The guard nodded and hurried off. 

"Totally forgot about the stupid council meeting," Catra muttered. She stood up and Adora followed her as she walked across the throne room. 

"I'm sorry you always have to come with me to all these boring meetings," Catra said. "This one's going to be excruciating. Entrapta wants to review the entire budget for the summer."

"It is my honor and privilege to accompany you, your majesty," Adora said. She'd lost all her courage once an outsider had rejoined them. There was no way she could call her Princess Catra again. 

Catra sighed. 

The council meeting was boring. Entrapta was extremely thorough, reading out the budget plans for every aspect of the city, down to the second decimal point. Adora struggled to follow most of what was said. She mostly watched Catra. Her eyes twitched from scroll to scroll, darting to Entrapta’s face to ask her probing questions, challenge her decisions, and make suggestions. Adora admired Catra's dedication to the work at hand, despite the fact that she found it boring. She'd always taken her responsibilities seriously, but since stepping into her mother's shoes, Adora had been impressed by how seamlessly Catra had accepted challenge after challenge. The kingdom had never run more smoothly. 

_ She will be a good queen, _ Adora thought. If there was only a way to stay by her side forever, she'd be happy. 

Catra was a generous ruler. All the servants and guards in the castle were paid far above the market rate, and they got two days off per week- a luxury that was unheard of in other kingdoms. But Queen Razz had instituted the policy when she'd taken the reins to the kingdom, and Catra upheld it strictly. 

Adora was probably the only person who didn't love her days off. 

She hated knowing that the backup guard Scropria was at Catra's side all day. She trusted Scorpia's competency fine, but... she simply worried about the princess when she couldn't see her. She supposed it was a side effect of being her personal guard for years. She spent five days a week thinking of nothing but the princess's safety and comfort and then on her days off she was supposed to just, turn that off? It was difficult. 

Not to say she spent her days off mooning away and laying in misery. No, she was quite productive. She spent the mornings training in the courtyard with the other knights, practicing her sword work, and trying to improve her archery. Adora had always been a natural swordsman, but she wanted to be well rounded, useful in any scenario, competent in all fields.

Everyone in the courtyard was talking excitedly of the tournament that had just been announced. Adora heard several knights speculating about the various games and prizes, and dreaming of entering and gaining glory for themselves. 

So no one seemed aware of the real purpose of the tourney. Well, she wasn't going to enlighten them. She wasn't supposed to know any of that anyway. But it filled her stomach with dread every time someone mentioned the tournament. 

After training, she went to lunch in the mead hall. As a member of the royal guard, she was entitled to request a meal from the kitchens whenever she wanted, but she liked to eat with the rest of the guard during scheduled mealtimes. 

Today she sat at the end of one of the long wooden tables, joining Mermista and Frosta. 

They were of course, talking about the tournament. 

Mermista was unenthusiastic at the idea of the city being overrun with visitors, and the extra work and security that would be needed. But Frosta was eager for the chance to compete. 

"I hope they have a general melee," Frosta was saying. "I love a good melee- remember at the Princess's coming of age tournament? When I bit Rogelio’s ear off? I would've won if Scorpia hadn't snuck up on me. And I've been training since then- this time I'll win."

"I can't wait to watch," Adora said, somewhat untruthfully. She'd watched the melee last time, and Rogelio’s severed ear still grossed her out. 

"Are you going to enter?" Frosta asked. 

"Me?" Adora said. "I don't think so.. I'll probably be busy with guard duties anyway."

"Oh come on Adora, you _have_ _tooo_ ," Frosta said. "You're the best swordsman in the city- you've gotta show that off!"

"I don't know..." Adora said. 

"I'm sure the princess would be  _ very _ impressed if you won the tournament," Mermista said, with a lazy grin and a sideways look at Frosta.

"Oh, yeah, she'll be  _ totally _ impressed," Frosta repeated. 

Adora huffed. 

"Like I care?" she said. They were always making fun of her for her supposed ‘crush’ on the princess. As if the whole kingdom didn't feel the same way she did. All knights held a pure and high affection towards their princess. Adora was no different. She was committed to her duty to serve and protect her, that was the whole of it. 

"Sure Adora," Mermista said. But she kindly changed the subject. "So did you hear about Prince Seahawk's dramatic exit last night?"

Adora merely nodded and took a bite of her lunch. 

Mermista and Frosta gossiped about the various versions of the story of Seahawk's humiliations, each version more embellished than the last. 

Adora sulked. She shouldn't let it get to her. But she hated that princess Catra was such a subject of gossip and speculation. She knew that was just a part of any royal’s life, but it didn't seem fair. Sometimes Adora felt like no one remembered that Catra was a real person, not just a figurehead, a story to tell. 

After lunch, she went to the stables to visit Mara and the horses. 

It always calmed her to talk with Mara and help her feed the horses. Afterward, she took her favorite out for a ride around the grounds. 

The sun started to set, she headed back for dinner. 

The princess was dining in the mead hall today. Adora noticed her the second she arrived. She was sitting at the head table, Scorpia standing dutifully behind her. Seated to her left was Entrapta, and to her surprise, Glimmer. The three of them were clearly engrossed in conversation. Adora wondered what they were talking about. And when had Catra gotten back on good terms with Glimmer?

This was another reason Adora resented her days off. She felt like she got such a close personal view into Catra's life, but if she missed something, she missed it. She couldn't just ask the princess to catch her up on her interpersonal drama with her assistant adviser. 

She knew Mermista would laugh at her if she noticed, but Adora deliberately chose a seat for dinner near the head table, so that the princess was easily within her line of sight. Adora was soon joined by a group of rowdy nights, in from a long day of training. 

They were a loud bunch, and Adora saw the princess notice and glance towards them. She caught Adora's eye and smiled, then went back to her conversation. 

Adora wondered if she'd imagined it. It was so quick that she doubted anyone else had noticed. She was glad. It felt... inappropriate for the princess to greet a mere knight with such familiarity. Adora felt unworthy of such recognition. At the same time.. she glowed at the memory for the rest of her days off.

\-----

The tournament was an elaborate affair. Glimmer and Shadow Weaver had truly invited _everyone_ , and they all showed up and brought friends. The opening ceremonies and feasts took two entire days. During that time, Catra was in constant scheduled meetings with various dignitaries, and Adora was at her side the entire time. 

No one had outright proposed to her yet, but several had made strong hints that they would like to, hints which Catra either pretended to not understand, or if the suitor was particularly odious, shut down completely. 

By the third day, Shadow Weaver had heard inklings of these conversations, and she was not happy. 

"Princess Catra, I do not believe you are making an effort to entertain the notion of marrying a single one of the many eligible suitors we have brought to you," she said. 

Adora noticed the way Catra's shoulders tensed, and her jaw stiffened. She hated seeing her so unhappy. 

"I'm trying ok?" Catra said. "I wasn't mean to all of them- just the really awful ones."

"You need to choose someone," Shadow Weaver said. "In the next three days."

"Or what?" Catra said. 

"Or I will take the choice out of your hands."

And she left the throne room without being dismissed, leaving Catra and Adora alone. 

Catra leapt up from her throne, and started pacing. Adora wished she could hug her.  She looked so worked up and angry- emotional in a way that she never showed openly in any public setting. 

"This is so fucking stupid!" Catra shouted to the empty room. Then she stopped in her tracks, unclenched her hands, took a few deep breaths. She turned to Adora.

"I'm sorry," she said, in a hoarse voice. “Can you... do me a favor?"

"Of course your majesty," said Adora. 

Catra's shoulders slumped, she seemed, almost... disappointed. Deflated. 

"Can you... tell me something to distract me?" Catra asked. "I need to get my mind off how angry I am or I'll start actually beheading people. Can you just tell me something about the latest gossip among the guards or the servants or something?"

She continued her pacing without waiting for Adora to respond. Adora racked her brain for something to talk about. 

"Most of the talk is centered around the melee tomorrow," Adora said. She figured talking about the tournament wasn't the best distraction, but it was the truth. And she didn't want to tell the princess about the latest pregnancy scandal among the kitchen staff. It seemed a bit too salacious. "Some of the guards are placing bets on each other."

"Oh yeah?" Catra said, still pacing, eyes far away. "Who is your money on?"

"I don't gamble," Adora said. "But if I did, I'd bet on Frosta. No question."

"Frosta the ear eater?" Catra asked, one eyebrow raised. "We still employ her?"

"Um..." Adora sair. 

"Are you competing?" Catra asked suddenly. 

"Oh, I- no, not in the melee, your majesty," Adora said. 

"Well what about the other games? Archery, joust?"

"I was considering entering the duels," Adora said. "But..."

Catra stopped pacing. 

"You duel? How did I not know this?" She asked. "Well you have to compete! Why wouldn't you?"

"Well I'll be on duty that day, your majesty," said Adora. "And I'm not- it's not important, I wasn't even really planning on it."

"I insist you duel," Catra said. "I want to see you fight."

Adora was glad that Catra had stopped pacing, and seems to have forgotten her anger, but... she wished she'd just brought up the pregnancy scandal after all.

Sure, she had considered entering the duels. But when she realized it conflicted with her duties as the princess's personal guard, she'd been quietly relieved. She knew she was skilled enough to place highly in the tournament, but she didn't want the attention and pressure that came with that. And... she hadn't even considered the fact that the princess would be watching her. That was way too much pressure. 

"I'm sorry," Catra said- she seemed distressed by the look of panic on Adora's face. "I shouldn't have ordered you around like that. If you don't want to compete, you don't have to."

It was the second time Catra had apologized to her that afternoon. Adora wondered why the princess thought she had to do that. She felt the absurd urge to remind Catra that she was the princess, and Adora was her subject. She didn't have to consider her feelings, or apologize to her. She could order her to do whatever she wanted. And Adora would do it. 

"Your majesty I..." Adora started. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say, but her voice left her. 

Catra stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder, catching her eye and smiling reassuringly. 

"Adora, it's ok," Catra said. "I overstepped. I... guess I probably do that a lot. I know that puts you in a difficult position."

She was standing close. Very close. Adora should have felt panicked, but she felt... safe. reassured. Catra really was kind. Kinder than even the most hyperbolic stories gave her credit for. 

"Come on," Catra said. "Let's go get dinner."

Adora nodded, not trusting herself to speak with the princess's hand on her, and her face so close to her own. 

Catra led her not to the mead hall, but to her private quarters. There was a guard standing outside her room at all times, and today, it was of course Mermista. Just Adora's luck. 

Thankfully Mermista knew her etiquette, and said nothing when the princess led her knight into her private chambers. But she did catch Adora's eyes, and gave her a very surprised look. She knew she’d have to answer Mermista's burning questions tomorrow, but for now she ignored her. 

"Adora, take a seat," Catra said, gesturing at a decadently soft looking couch by the window. Adora obeyed, feeling very out of her depth. She was not used to sitting in the presence of royalty. It felt so wrong. 

Catra rang a bell, which summoned a servant instantly, and asked her for some dinner. 

"Just whatever they're cooking for the mead hall," Catra insisted. "And some mead. And  _ don’t _ tell them it’s for me!"

The girl hurried off and Catra plopped herself down at the opposite end of the couch and made herself comfortable. 

"They always spend an extra hour trying to make me some exquisite meal if they know it’s for me," Catra explained. "It's not that I'm paranoid about being poisoned or anything."

Adora forced herself to smile. Inside she was screaming.  _ I'm in the princess's living room, sitting NEXT to her on a couch, about to dine with her.  _

"Are you alright?" Catra asked.

"Yes, your majesty," Adora answered at once. “Thank you, your majesty."

Catra smiled ruefully. 

"I’m just Catra here," Catra reminded her, gesturing around the private room. "You do remember my name, don't you? Cause I'll be offended if you don't."

She grinned, and Adora felt a smile creeping onto her own face. Catra was so... warm, beautiful, funny. Adora reminded herself that this was the kind, thoughtful princess she’d adored all her life. She could trust her. Maybe even be herself around her. She didn't have to stand on ceremony for her. 

"Of course I remember your name, princess... Catherine," Adora said. 

Catra's eyes widened, and she burst out laughing. 

"Oh that's close enough I suppose," Catra said, through cackles of laughter. “If you were anyone else, I’d exile you for that!”

The servant girl returned, lugging a cart of food, and two jugs of mead. 

Catra thanked her and she started serving them, placing two plates of food on the couch in front of them, pouring Adora a large goblet of mead. 

Catra brought her own cup up between them. 

"Cheers,' she said. 

Adora hastily clinked glasses with the princess and then drank when she drank.

Clearly the servant  _ had _ told the kitchens it was for the princess, because it was the finest mead Adora had ever tasted. She wondered if Catra knew this. 

"Thank you Helen," Catra said. The servant girl blushed, and bowed, leaving the room again. 

"So," Catra said, turning back to Adora and giving her full attention. "Now that we're drinking, you can tell me the  _ real _ juicy gossip, right?"

"I could," Adora said. "But I'm sure that the princess would rather not know the sordid details about the people who are cooking her meals."

Catra leaned forward and took another swig of meade. 

"On the contrary, I would  _ love _ to know. No one ever tells me anything they think I don't want to hear. Well, except Shadow Weaver and Glimmer, I suppose."

Adora pursed her lips. She shouldn’t… but that did sound frustrating. It must have been quite isolating, always being spoken to like royalty, never let in on the messiness of real life. 

"Ok," Adora said. "But you didn't hear this from _me_..."

Catra listened attentively to the various bits of gossip and interpersonal drama of the servants, the kitchen staff, and the guards. She asked follow up questions and laughed at all Adora's jokes. Adora almost forgot that Catra was the princess of Brightmoon for a full hour. And then Glimmer walked in. 

"Princess Catra, I’m sorry to interrupt- Gladus told me you were dining in your rooms, so I-"

She stopped short when she noticed Adora. Adora went red. She felt like she'd been caught in a forbidden act. Sitting in the presence of the princess technically  _ was  _ forbidden. But it was more than just that.

She immediately stood up, alert and on guard, like she was employed to be. But it was obvious that she'd been lounging, getting tipsy on fine mead, and the empty plate with crumbs on it was evidence enough. 

"Please sit Adora," Catra said. "It's ok. Glimmer, please join us, sit."

She gestured at a smaller couch, opposite the table from Catra and Adora. Glimmer blinked twice, looking Adora up and down like she’d never seen her before. And then she smiled, and acted as though she thought the scene were completely normal. 

"Sorry again, for interrupting," Glimmer said. "But I have some news."

Again she glanced at Adora, as though waiting for Catra to dismiss her, and send her away. Adora wished she would. But at the same time, she wanted to know what this news was. 

"Well?" Catra said. "What is it?"

"It's Shadow Weaver," Glimmer said. "She has been telling the suitors that... you are going to select a husband from among the winners of the tournament."

Catra growled and rolled her eyes.

"When will she give it a rest?" Catra said. 

"I'm sorry Princess," Glimmer said. "She seems quite determined. I... brought an updated list, and I have added personality information, like you asked. If you want to look over it tonight."

She held up a scroll of paper. 

Catra made no move to take it from her. 

“How about, you have a drink with us, and tell me who the best ones are?"

Glimmer looked like she would have liked to tell Catra off, but she held her tongue, and poured herself a drink. 

"Cheers," Catra said, clinked her nearly empty goblet against Glimmer’s. She took the opportunity to refill her own glass, and Adora's as well.

"So who's the least terrible?"

Glimmer took a gulp of mead and then started speaking very fast. 

"Ok, so they're not all terrible, but a lot of them are. I've narrowed down to the 5 best options- thought of course this is all based on my own opinions after meeting them for a few meals. It's really up to your taste, so you’d have to meet them yourself to really--"

Catra shot her an annoyed look. 

"But anyway," Glimmer continued. "After spending time with most of the best options, I've narrowed it down to these 5..."

She talked for a long time, describing the suitors in minute detail, from their heights and the amount of gold in their treasury, to their temperaments, and what kind of clothes they wore. Adora watched Catra's face as she took it all in. She wished she could read her mind. None of the men described seemed good enough for the princess, in Adora's opinion. She wasn't sure there was a man alive who could be worthy of her. 

"And finally, my personal favorite choice," Glimmer was saying. "He's not the richest, or the most connected, but he's decently wealthy, respectable, lord of the whispering woods, quite handsome, and very sweet. He seems like a genuinely good hearted man. Oh, and he's a master archer. And he seems very smart as well, he was telling me that he re-engineered the entire aqueduct system in his city, and improved the efficiency tenfold."

"He sounds like a nerd," Catra said. " _ That _ was your favorite?"

Glimmer crossed her arms. 

"No one's going to be perfect, ok?" she said. "But at least he's kind. You could do worse."

"Hmmph," Catra said. Also crossing her arms. 

Adora felt extremely awkward. It was always strange hearing the way Glimmer spoke to Catra. She couldn't believe she could be so disrespectful, and Catra just shrugged it off like it was totally fine. 

Maybe it is fine? Adora wondered. Catra seemed to prefer when Adora spoke to her more informally. And she seems happiest when Adora said something totally insubordinate. But it was hard for Adora to resist years of training and ingrained reverence. 

"Ok," Catra said."I'll consider him."

Glimmer didn't seem satisfied or convinced by this response, but she didn't argue it further. 

"Thank you," Glimmer said. She hesitated. "And I am sorry, you know that you have to do this at all. I wish there was another way. I know you don't want to get married."

Catra signed. 

"It's not that I don't want to get married," Catra said. "I just... want it to be my choice... and with someone I actually want, you know?"

Glimmer smiled sadly. 

"Well,' she said, putting on a fake cheery voice. "Maybe you'll find that someone this week!"

Catra rolled her eyes. 

"Alright, that's enough of your willfully ignorant optimism sparkles," Catra said. 

"Alright, alright," Glimmer said. She stood up to go. "I'll see you at the tourney tomorrow."

They said goodbye and Glimmer left the room. 

Adora felt herself relax slightly at her absence. 

"Are you scared of Glimmer or something?" Catra asked. "You didn't say a word the whole time she was here."

Was I allowed to? Adora wanted to ask. It had not occurred to her that Catra had expected her to join in the conversation. 

"I wondered what you thought of her descriptions of the top 5 contenders," Catra said. "They all sounded boring as hell no?"

"Well,” Adora said. “If you really want my opinion-"

"I do," Catra said earnestly. 

"None of them sounded worthy of you, your majesty," Adora said. 

Catra smiled mischievously. 

"You flatter me!" she said. "I'll have to give you another promotion if you keep that up."

"In that case, I won’t do it again, your majesty."

"Wait, why not? I love flattery! Do it more!"

Adora laughed, Catra was bouncing indignantly pretending to throw a tantrum. 

"I don't want a promotion," she said. "I like my current position too much. "

She met Catra's eyes as she said it, and no-- she must have imagined it, but she almost thought she saw Catra  _ blush _ , before blinking and looking away. 

"Yeah?' Catra asked, taking another sip of mead. "Can't imagine why anyone would enjoy sitting through all my boring meetings with me and then helping me calm down from my temper tantrums. "

She turned back to Adora, fixing her with an earnest look. 

"Thanks for that by the way. It's really not in your job description to listen to me shout and complain. But talking about other things... helped, a lot. I feel much less likely to execute someone now."

"That's good," Adora said. '"I'm truly glad I was able to help, in any way. It was- I mean, I'm always happy to do so."

"Listen," Catra said. "I know you never said you wanted to compete in the duels, but I'm going to give you the week off, just in case you want to, or you decide you want to do the melee, or the mud wrestle, or.. really anything...and you don't have to. But I just want you to have the option to enjoy yourself."

Adora was touched by her thoughtfulness. She would have liked to tell Catra that she would much rather spend the week with her. Maybe it was the mead, but she felt like she really could be honest with Catra. But maybe not that honest. Instead she chose another truth. 

"Thank you... your majesty. "Adora said. "You are too generous. And I won't insult you by refusing your generosity. The truth is... I do want to compete, but... I would rather not have my name connected with my victories or failures. I don't want the scrutiny or attention. I know that might not make sense."

"No, that makes perfect sense," Catra said in a rush. "Trust me- I  _ get _ wanting to be anonymous sometimes. But this is an easy fix!"

"It is?" Adora asked. 

"Yes of course! I'm the princess! I will talk to the organizers and get you entered under a false name- there's so many no name princes around here- you'll blend right in, just keep your helmet on and no one will have to know that you're actually my loyal knight Adora. It's simple! We just have to come up with a fake backstory for you- what do you want to be the prince of?"

It was a simple idea, when Catra described it- but  Adora would have never considered it without the princess’s approval. 

They spent the rest of the evening coming up with "Prince Adrian's” backstory, and Adora left Catra with the night guard, head buzzing with mead, excitement, fake stories about a fake kingdom that Prince Adrian ruled, and a steady, painful, aching in her heart. 


	2. reverence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops it's in Catra's POV now
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments on chapter 1! they warmed my heart. 
> 
> and thank you to sshake-me-downn for beta reading this chapter!

Catra rose before dawn, but Rogelio was already waiting for her in the armory when she arrived. 

"I had to work all night, but it’s finished," Rogelio told her, pulling out the armor with a proud flourish. 

Catra examined each piece carefully. The shield was decorated with a red and white coat of arms, depicting a griffin in a desert of roses. The armor was standard issue, with a few modifications. The leather had been dyed dark red to match the coat of arms, the metal polished to a silvery white, and the breastplate had a reproduction of the griffin and a rose. 

"It's perfect," Catra said. "Thank you."

"Of course, Princess Catra," Rogelio said. "Always happy to be of service. Can I ask who the armor is intended for?"

Catra smiled. "Can you keep a secret for me?" she asked. 

Rogelio nodded. 

"It's for the Prince of the Crimson Waste."

Catra sent a trustworthy servant to deliver the armor to Adora's room. On impulse, she scribbled out a short note, tucking it into the bundle of armor.

_ For my prince. Good luck.  _

_ -C _

She hoped the note wasn't too much. But she was having so much fun. And she'd been flirting with Adora for years without her noticing, so why stop now?

Maybe this time she'd get the hint. Though Catra knew it was better that she didn't. 

Adora was a perfect knight. Loyal, kind, and bound to duty. If she found out that her princess had an annoyingly persistent crush on her, it would put her in a very awkward position. And the last thing Catra wanted was to make Adora uncomfortable. 

She was glad to have Adora in her service. And to have this fun little secret with her. That would have to be enough. 

She met Glimmer in the royal dining room for breakfast. 

Glimmer was sitting in her usual chair at the grand dining table, furiously scribbling something on a long scroll. 

"Good morning to my favorite advisor," Catra said. She couldn't keep the slight hint of glee out her voice as she skipped over to her. Her high spirits from the previous night were still buoying her. 

"Good morning Princess Catra," Glimmer said distractedly. She tore her eyes away from her work and sat up. "Would you like to review the itinerary for the day?"

_ Well, there goes my good mood, _ Catra thought ruefully. 

"I think I've got it already,” Catra said. "Meeting with Prince Bow, watching the general melee, supper with Prince Hax, watching the melee finals, and then... um, was there another thing?"

"Dinner with Prince Kyle," Glimmer said. "But after that you've got the rest of the evening off. Unless, of course you hit it off with one of the princes, and want to take a moonlit boat ride through the canals, which I can happily organize for you!"

"Sounds wonderful!" Catra said sarcastically. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Glimmer said coolly. "Now, are you going to eat now, or after the meeting with Prince Bow?"

"Can't he just come here and have breakfast with us?" Catra asked. 

"I had planned a scenic walk through the grounds," Glimmer said. "But..."

"Just summon him here," Catra groaned. "Come on, I've got a long day ahead of me."

Glimmer pursed her lips, but agreed, and sent a servant to fetch the latest prince. 

"So," Glimmer said, once the servant had hurried off. "Care to explain why you were wining and dining with a member of the royal guard last night?"

Catra frowned and bit into an apple, stalling for time while she pretended to mull over the question. 

Luckily she was saved from answering by Entrapta's exuberant entrance into the dining room. 

"Glimmer!" Entrapta interrupted. "I have updated information on the crop yields for you- oh sorry-"

She bowed quickly to Catra. "Good morning Princess.”

"Entrapta," Catra greeted civilly. "Carry on."

She smirked at Glimmer, who shot her an annoyed look, before giving her full attention to Entrapta. 

It was none of Glimmer's business who Catra ate dinner with during her own free time anyway. She knew Glimmer had noticed her looking at Adora now and then, when she should have been paying attention to meetings. But Glimmer knew better than to call her out for it. Usually. 

"Announcing,  _ Prince Bow _ ," said a servant to the room. The three of them stopped eating and talking and looked up to see the prince walk in. He bowed low and started on a long spiel thanking the princess for her hospitality, expressing his admiration for the kingdom, and blah blah blah. Catra was already bored. But she knew she had to be polite to this one, or Glimmer would find some way to make her life miserable. 

"Thank you for joining us Prince," said Catra. "Please, take a seat."

He bowed again and eagerly plopped himself down next to Catra. 

He looked at her expectantly, as though waiting for her to make conversation. 

Catra racked her brain, trying to remember what Glimmer had told her about him. 

"So," she said. "I hear you're really into... aqueducts?"

Bow lit up at the mention of the sewage system. 

"I am very interested in the improvement of my city's water supply system, yes," he said. He began a wordy explanation of his work, and Catra mentally cursed herself. She'd just asked the most boring person ever, the world's most boring question. 

At least Entrapta seemed interested in what he was saying. And Glimmer was nodding along, pretending she hadn't already heard this before, asking polite follow up questions, and leaving Catra free to finish her breakfast and zone out. 

"So," the prince said. "How long have you all known each other?"

Catra was mildly surprised by the question. The other princes she'd met so far had been quite happy to talk about themselves for the entire interview, and had almost never asked her any questions about herself. 

Still, she didn't give him too much credit. It was a pretty nosy question to ask, now that she thought about it. 

When she shrugged and didn't answer, Glimmer stepped in to fill him in on the exciting backstory of hiring Entrapta from the city’s top bank four years ago, and Glimmer's childhood apprenticeship with Shadow Weaver. Bow asked a ton of questions, and Catra was glad that she could just sit and listen and enjoy her breakfast in peace for the first time all week. 

Soon enough, a servant came to summon them from the start of the tournament and Bow leapt out of his chair. 

"Oh my gosh! I have to get ready for the melee!" he announced. "I had such a lovely time speaking with you all. And meeting you, Princess Catra."

He stood anxiously, clearly not wanting to breach etique by leaving without being dismissed. 

Catra shooed him away. 

"Go get ready," she said. "We'll see you down there."

He bowed and hurried off. 

"He's going to be late,” Glimmer mused. "But otherwise, I think that went well!"

Catra glanced at Entrapta, who shrugged.  _ Had _ it gone well? 

Catra had not threatened or humiliated him, so maybe Glimmer considered that a success. She was just glad Glimmer wasn't giving her grief about her rudeness. 

"Shall we head to the tournament?" Glimmer asked. 

The newly constructed arena was abuzz with movement when they arrived. Half dressed knights were running around, dropping their supplies; squires were scurrying to keep up with their knights. And the crowd of spectators was already thick. 

Catra's guard today was not her usual. She'd given both Adora and Scorpia the day off. So today she had Octavia, a seasoned, rather intense guard, who shoved the crowd out the way aggressively to lead Catra and her companions to their place in the stands. 

They would be sitting high up, suspended above the scenes of excitement, served fresh grapes and cheese platters and wine, while the masses shouted and chanted and shoved each other to get a better view, below. 

Catra wished she could be a part of it all. 

Instead she was stuck up here with the crowd of nobles and lords and court officials, all subtly trying to make impressive conversation with each other. Most acted as though the spectacle was beneath their notice beyond as an intellectual curiosity. Catra wished they would admit that they were just here to watch strong people beat each other up. She knew that’s why  _ she  _ was here. 

Catra wished Adora was with her today. She never talked much, but Catra could read her favorite knight's moods quite well, and she got a small satisfaction from seeing Adora's subtle eye rolls when she thought the conversation was too stuffy. Or the judgemental angry tilt her chin would take when someone said something disrespectful.

Octavia always looked angry, so it wasn't the same. 

Down below the announcer was calling for order, reciting the rules again for the benefit of the crowd. 

Catra scanned the knights in the arena, looking for familiar ones. She wondered if Adora would compete today, or wait until tomorrow, when she could utilize her skill with the sword more. 

She spotted Scorpia immediately, tall and imposing in the crowd. Her metallic red shield with the scorpion coat of arms was hard to miss. As was her massive steel hammer. 

And Rogelio was competing again she noticed. He too was easy to spot due to his height, and his bright green cape. She hoped he wasn’t too tired after working all night to fix up Adora’a armor.

And then Catra spotted her. 

Standing a bit off to the side, dark red leather covering her arms, helmet securely fastened over her face, a massive sword tried to her back and holding the new shield Catra had gotten for her. 

Even if Catra hadn't picked out her armor, she would've recognized that confident, rigid posture. 

Catra grinned. _ She must have read my note by now, then, _ she thought. The idea filled her with a nervous, giddy energy. 

The announcer stepped back from the arena, and a squire hit a loud gong to signal the start of the melee. Immediately, the arena below switched from orderly rows to disorderly chaos. 

Catra leaned forward eagerly to watch. She loved the chaos of a melee. But, she was immediately struck by a different feeling than her usual relished excitement. Her eyes sought out Adora, and she was unable to look away. 

She was fighting two knights at once, but there was a short, blue crested knight fighting at her back, protecting her from attacks from behind. Catra recognized her as Adora’s friend Frosta. 

A knight in all black armor was swinging a sword straight at Adora's neck, and Catra clenched her firsts. But Adora quickly disarmed him and shoved him to the ground, hard. 

Catra sighed in relief. 

Oh, she realized. It is  _ much _ more stressful to watch these things when you actually care about who wins. 

Within a matter of minutes (minutes that felt like hours as Catra sat on the edge of her seat, watching Adora narrowly avoid injury and attacks) the ground was littered with knocked out fighters, knights crawling away out of the fray, and about a dozen remained standing and fighting. 

Scorpia took out Frosta with a swift swing of her hammer, leaving Adora’s back undefended. Adora turned and defended herself, knocking Scorpia's hammer away momentarily, and then quickly retreating. 

It was the only wise move. Scorpia was virtually unstoppable it seemed. Luckily, two other fighters converged on her and distracted her from Adora for the time being. 

It was impossible to follow all the action at once- but there was an annoying nobleman narrating the action loudly, in a way he clearly thought was helpful. 

"And we're down to 5 fighters!" he shouted. "Oof make that four fighters."

He corrected, as Adora knocked out a stocky knight with a spiked flail that someone had dropped. Catra recognized him as Prince Bow, once he was on the ground and his red heart crest was face up for the crowd to see. 

The next series of events happened quickly. The four remaining fighters turned on each other with vicious desperation, and then next thing Catra knew, Scorpia was standing victorious, surrounded by fallen knights. Adora lay splayed out on the ground next to Bow, her sword knocked from her hand and kicked across the arena. 

Catra stood up. She could no longer hear the roar of the crowd. 

Adora was hurt. She was just lying there, possibly with broken bones, open wounds. 

"And our winner is… our own honorable Knight of the Royal Guard…  _ Scorpia _ !" announced the nobleman. 

Down below, the announcer was hurrying onto the field, along with several medics, and a squire with a wreath of flowers, which he draped over Scorpia's head. 

Adora stirred and sat up. Catra's heart beat again. She was ok. She seemed ok, just shaken, she stood up and helped Bow up as well. Then went over to Scorpia to shake her hand. Scorpia had removed her helmet and was beaming at the crowd, waving enthusiastically. Then she stopped waving, and walked towards the crowd. From the wreath around her neck, she pulled out a single flower, and handed it to a girl in the front row of spectators. The crowd roared with cheers and wolf whistles. Even from the distant height of her box, Catra could see that both Scorpa and the girl were blushing.

She looked back to Adora, who was walking to the corner of the arena to retrieve her sword. She scrutinized her every step, but she seemed fine. She was walking upright— strong and steady, no limp, no stiffness of the body. Catra breathed a deeper sigh of relief and sat back in her chair, relaxing for the first time since the start of the melee. 

Glimmer was staring at her. 

"What was  _ that _ about?" she asked. She was looking at Catra like she'd never met her before. "I've never seen you so worked up!"

Catra groaned internally. She hadn't even remembered that Glimmer and Entrapta were still here. She'd been so caught up in her anxiety for Adora. That had probably seemed strange. 

"I was… um... It was a very exciting match," Catra answered lamely. 

Unfortunately, it was the last exciting thing that would happen that day. The rest of the afternoon was a snooze fest. Supper with Prince Hax was torture. The Prince was 7 feet tall, and about 4 feet wide, with shockingly thick muscles. But … that was his only personality trait. He was even more boring than Prince Bow. 

The afternoon feast was passably fun but... Catra was dying to talk to Adora, or at least see her. She wanted to be double sure that she was ok after the melee. That she wasn’t currently doubled over in pain somewhere, succumbing to internal bleeding. 

And she wanted to tell her how well she'd done. Officially, Prince Adrian had come in 4th place, and wasn't even mentioned during the awards feast, but in Catra's eyes, Adora had basically tied for second place. 

But she wasn't at the feast. Catra looked for her, but she wasn’t sitting with her friends, or anywhere else. 

Then, dinner with Prince Kyle was… a mild disaster. Even Glimmer admitted afterward that he should have been left off the invite list. 

And since there was no romantic moonlit boat ride in the cards for her, Catra had the rest of the night off. 

She went to visit the queen, but she was asleep when she arrived. Catra felt guilty for feeling relieved. These days, when her mother was awake, she hardly recognized her own daughter, and when she did, she spoke to her as though she was about ten years old. She seemed not to remember most of the past decade of her life. Catra talked with the doctor instead, and held the queen’s hand while she slept. The doctor assured her that the queen was steadily improving, and Catra decided to believe her. 

She went back to her rooms and dismissed her guard for the night. 

She asked her servant to run her a bath, but she didn’t enjoy it. She couldn’t settle down and relax. She was still worried about Adora. She could just send a servant to summon her instantly and see for herself in person that she was OK, if she wanted, but... she didn't like exercising her power over her in that way. Not when she might be lying in bed, nursing her cuts and bruises, probably exhausted, and looking forward to sleep. 

But what if she was injured? And there was no one taking care of her?

Catra felt her stomach twisting into knots, just thinking about it. 

She rose from her bath and changed back into daytime clothes- but not her usual courtly attire. Just simple clothes that she wore on the rare occasions she got to take a day off and spend time in the county. 

And then she took the servant’s route to the kitchens. 

The day's work was mostly done, so the kitchens were empty except for the head chef Minerva, who never went home.

Minerva didn't bat an eye when she saw the princess enter the kitchen through the servants door, unaccompanied, and dressed like a commoner. 

She'd known Catra since she was a child, and was one of the few people in the castle who didn’t treat the princess like she was made of glass. 

"Are you here for a late night snack?" Minerva asked in lieu of a greeting. 

Catra smiled, grateful for the familiarity after a day of extra formality. She sat on the stool opposite the counter, where Minerva was chopping vegetables, prepping for an overnight stew. 

"Actually, I was hoping you could answer a question for me," Catra said. "Have any of the members of the royal guard requested meals from you tonight?"

Catra didn't know why she couldn’t just ask it outright, but... she felt that Minerva knew her a bit too well, and she was already facing scrutiny from Glimmer on the topic of Adora. 

"Well, yes actually,” Minerva answered. She fixed Catra with a curious look, but didn’t press her on it. “One of them was just in here. Adora. She’s my favorite. Always so helpful and polite."

"Really?" Catra said, sitting up and then immediately slouching again, trying to conceal her intense interest. She tried to speak casually. "What makes you say that?" 

"Well not to disparage your other knights, but some of them can be... little bastards. Sending me long requests, expecting immediate delivery- never showing up to say hello unless it's to complain that their steak was cold, or their beer was flat." Minerva shrugged. "But Adora, she always comes in person, always asks me how I'm doing, stops to help us restock the high shelves if we ask her... and she never asks for anything fancy. She's a good one."

Coming from Minerva this was high praise. Catra smiled. It didn't surprise her. But it was nice to know that Adora was recognized for her chivalry in all quarters, not just royal ones. She felt a secret thrill, talking about Adora with someone else. 

"So, she was  _ just _ here?" Catra asks. A part of her was relieved— if Adora was traipsing to the kitchens, she was obviously not lying on her deathbed. But another part of her was disappointed. She had entertained thoughts of... well, visiting Adora in person, to check on her. But now she didn't really have an excuse. 

If only she had come down here 15 minutes earlier… she could have run into Adora in person.

Oh, that would have been fun- to see Adora off duty, chatting with the kitchen staff. Catra grinned at the mental image of her always-dignified knight standing on her tippy toes to stack boxes on a high shelf for Minerva. 

"Yep, we sent her off with her dinner, oh I'd say half an hour ago?" Minerva glanced at Catra and put a hand on her hip. "Is that all you wanted to know? You didn't come here just to visit old Minerva? How come you never stop by anymore?"

"You got me," Catra said. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll visit more. But I've just been so busy..."

"Oh I know I know," Minerva's eyes were sad. Catra suspected she knew why she's visited less lately. Since her mother's illness, it was painful to be around the people who knew her best.

"I will visit more," Catra promised. "But only if you make me the special cake."

Minerva crossed her arms. 

"It is only because of  _ me _ that you didn't grow up to be the world’s most spoiled princess. You know that cake is reserved for your birthday and special occasions only."

"I know, I know," Catra said. She hesitated, and then blurted out what she really wanted to ask— scrutiny be damned. 

"Minerva, can you give me directions to Adora's rooms?"

-

Adora's rooms were not far from the kitchens, which was surprising, but helpful. Catra did not relish running into anyone in this part of the castle, catching her out without a guard. 

She privately thought it was overkill to have constant protection in own home, but there'd been a couple assassination attempts a few generations ago, and the policy had been irrevocably adopted. But Catra had been sneaking around without a guard since she was five. 

She reached Adora's door and knocked before she could overthink it and lose her nerve. 

As she waited outside, she heard movement on the other side of the door, and she felt as nervous as if she’d just stepped into battle. 

And then Adora opened the door, face lighting up with surprise, and Catra immediately realized this had been a mistake. Her heart jumped to her throat. 

Adora looked like a totally different person out of uniform. Catra realized that she couldn't think of a time she'd ever seen Adora without armor on, or with her hair down, just wearing pants and a loose cloth shirt. Catra could see her collarbone peaking out. She felt absurdly, deeply affected by it. 

There was so much about Adora that she didn't know. She had a deep inner life outside of her job as the princess's guard, obviously.  _ Obviously _ , Catra knew that, but she'd never quite... internalized it. She'd never been able to picture it. 

Behind Adora was a modest room, a writing desk and a wooden chair with clothes thrown over it. A cot in the corner with the sheets not quite tucked in. A bright gold sword displayed on the wall above the fireplace. 

Adora's eyes were wide with shock at the sight of Catra on her doorstep. 

"Princess Catra!" Adora gasped. "I mean, your majesty- I mean- is everything alright?"

Catra couldn't believe how out of line it was for her to be here. This was Adora's private space, her personal time- and here she was just showing up, after hours, unannounced. 

But she was here now. And it would be even more strange if she left without an explanation. 

"Everything's fine," Catra said, trying to give Adora a reassuring smile. "I just... wanted to see you— to check on you. After the melee. I... wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

Adora looked, if anything, even more surprised by this. But she also looked a little bit pleased. At least, Catra hoped that was what the warm glint in her eyes meant. 

"I... I'm not hurt, I- You-"

"Can I come in?" Catra blurted. She suddenly felt very exposed, standing out in the hall where anyone could walk by. 

"Oh, of course!" Adora said, an edge of panic infecting her words. "Please come in!"

She stepped back, allowing Catra to follow her inside. Catra closed the door behind her and Adora immediately started tidying up her room- throwing the clothes into an already overstuffed trunk. 

Catra noticed the remnants of her half eaten dinner on her desk, and (her heart gave a jolt at the sight,) the note she'd written that morning, pressed flat under a stone paperweight. The words “ _ For my prince”  _ were clearly visible. 

Catra blushed. 

Adora was standing awkwardly between the chair and the bed, as though deliberating which to offer. 

She was probably trying to decide which was most polite, but there was no good option. Catra saved her the trouble and strode over to the bed and sat down on the end of it. 

"I would've thought you'd take quarters in the royal guard wing," Catra said, talking just to say  _ something  _ to fill the charged silence. "I can set you up with that- if you want. Though it should already have been done..."

"It was offered to me," Adora said hesitantly. She followed Catra’s lead, and took a seat in the vacant desk chair. "...when I was promoted. But I've always liked these rooms fine."

_ That's so you,  _ Catra thought. She loved how consistent Adora was, in every aspect of her life, it seemed. 

"So how did you like the new armor?" Catra asked. "Did it fit you well?"

"It is perfect," Adora said fervently. "And I can't thank you enough, your majesty. It’s beautiful, and yes, it fit me like it was made for me."

"I’m glad,” Catra said. “I loved watching you compete today. You fought well. " 

She was immensely pleased to see the faint blush that crept up Adora's face when she said that. 

Adora blinked rapidly and broke into an irresistible smile. 

"Thank you- I... I hoped you'd be watching," she said, looking up at Catra through her eyelashes, and quickly looking away. 

Catra felt like melting. It shouldn't be allowed for Adora to be this endearing. She loved,  _ loved _ knowing that. 

"I was watching from the edge of my seat," Catra admitted. "I couldn't believe how many hits you took from that nunchuck knight."

Adora laughed. 

"Oh he wasn't so bad," Adora said. "He wasn't as strong as he looked. I barely got bruised. Scorpia though— she was a terror. I forgot how terrifying she is when she picks up a hammer."

"Was your friend upset that she didn't win? The ear biter girl?"

"Oh, Frosta? I'm sure she was but— I haven't gotten a chance to talk to anyone today- at least not as myself," Adora said. "This secret identity business is a complicated affair. I had to skip the feast to sneak back here and change out of my armor."

Oh, Catra realized she hadn't really thought through the logistics of the whole plan. But, she had also assumed that Adora would tell her friends, especially after showing herself so successfully in the melee. She really was just that modest. 

They talked more about the melee, and Catra noticed that, just like she had the night before, Adora became more and more comfortable the longer they talked. She stopped calling her 'your majesty' so much, and seemed more relaxed and at ease. She still didn't call her Catra, but... well, maybe one day she would. Catra hoped. 

After Catra had finished extracting a play by play of Adora's experience in the battlefield and impersonating Prince Adrian, Adora surprised her by asking her a question. 

"So... how was your day, princess?" Adora asks. "Did you get to skip the boring meetings today?"

Catra had never been so pleased. So all it took was showing up and barging into her bedroom to get Adora to feel comfortable enough to ask her questions?

Adora had never, ever asked Catra a question outside of asking for orders. 

Catra maybe grinned and basked in the enjoyment too long, because she saw Adora's face slip into panic, probably horrified at her impertinence. 

"It was terrible," Catra said quickly. "Thanks for asking! My favorite guard had the day off, so I was stuck with Octavia all day, and she is nowhere near as good."

Adora's panic slipped away and was replaced by an embarrassed grin. 

"That sounds really tough," Adora said, with a smile so soft that Catra wanted to leap over to her and cradle her face in her hands and pull her in for an all encompassing embrace. 

"It was. Excruciating," Catra said. "And I had to meet  _ three _ princes today. One boring, one criminally boring, and one so offensively inadequate that even Glimmer agreed with me."

"So, which one are you going to marry then?" Adora asked. 

Cata laughed. "None of them! Obviously," she gave Adora a rundown of all the flaws of the princes, and taxing conversations from the day. Adora laughed at all her stupid jokes. Catra quite enjoyed embellishing the stories to amuse her. 

"And then the guy this morning, spent an hour telling us the exact dimensions and composition of her new filtration system," Catra said. "I might have to marry him- he can cure my sleeplessness just by talking to me."

Adora gave Catra a startled look, but then her face relaxed back into a smile, and she just said, “He sounds like a winner.”

"That's just what Glimmer thought,” Catra said. “But you both have bad taste."

Adora smiled, but said nothing. 

Catra wondered if she was overstaying her welcome. She had no idea what time it was actually— talking with Adora made everything else fall away. She couldn't have guessed how long she'd been here. 

"I should leave you to rest for the duels tomorrow," Catra said. "But thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Adora asked, seeming genuinely confused. 

"For spending the evening with me," Catra said. She looked Adora in the eye and put a sincere emphasis on her next words. "I enjoy your company."

She could be honest about that, at least. 

"Well thank you for the same," Adora said, a wide grin breaking over her face. "And... you're welcome anytime," she added with a slight hesitation. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Catra replied, rising to go. "And next time I'll send you some warning in advance before I barge in.”

Adora thanked her and walked her the short distance to the door. Catra felt oddly nervous. Like, if she was meeting with a prince, this would be the moment when he would try to kiss her hand. But Adora merely bowed, and wished her goodnight. 

Catra snuck back to her rooms through the now dark halls of the castle. 

She wondered if Adora really meant what she'd said, that she was welcome anytime. 

It seemed like the exact sort of thing Adora would say to anyone, just to be polite. And there was the added layer that Catra was literally the princess. She could have as much of Adora's time as she wanted, and Adora was not free to say no, unless she wanted to leave the service forever. 

She wished that Adora was not her knight. She wished that she could spend every night like this one. And know that Adora wanted that too. 

-

The duel portion of the tournament was held in the grand pavilion in the gardens. It was a picturesque setting for violence and aggression, surrounded by a carefully cultivated jungle of greenery and flowers. 

Catra requested a special viewing area be prepared for her and her entourage so that she could sit front row this time. She knew it was a difficult request to honor on short notice, but sometimes she did like to indulge in ostentatious princess requests. She wasn’t always the 'pushover princess' like Shadow Weaver often said the people called her behind her back.

And she wanted to watch Adora's fights and feel like a part of the crowd, rather than watching from on high like some impartial deity. 

She was no longer impartial. She wanted Adora to win, no holds barred. 

Unfortunately, Adora didn't fight for ages. The first duel was between Prince Bow and...

"Isn't that the prince I humiliated?" Catra asked Glimmer, who was sitting next her and Entrapta, watching the two princes respectfully bow to each other before the battle began. 

"You've humiliated so many... can you narrow it down?" Glimer asked, without looking at her.

Catra and Entrapta laughed. 

"You know, the annoying one,” Catra said. “With the boats, and… the mustache? I think?"

"Prince Seahawk," Glimer said. "You know, what, I think that  _ is _ him? I guess he's back for a second try."

His second try did not go much better than his first. He held his own against Bow for a few minutes, but then Bow shifted left in an obvious feint, Seahawk tripped over his own feet, and regained his balance just in time for Bow to disarm him and win the round. 

"Not bad for an archer," Catra said. 

Glimmer gave her a startled look. 

"Did you just... say something  _ positive _ about one of the princes?" she asked. 

"What can I say?" Catra drawled. "Prince Bow seems like quite a catch."

Glimmer stared at her. 

"He  _ does _ ?" she asked, totally bewildered.

"Yeah, I think he'd be perfect for you," Catra said. "You would make a great power couple."

"For  _ me _ ?" Glimmer snapped. "Catra, the whole point of this is to find  _ you _ a husband. I don't even—"

She stopped talking, clearly at a loss for words. But Catra's suspicions were confirmed when she saw Glimmer's embarrassed blush, and she caught her glancing at the newly victorious Prince as he suited up for his next duel. 

"Come on Glimmer..." Catra said. "You work too hard for this kingdom not to get some happiness for yourself. I think you should go for it!"

"We are not talking about this," Glimmer said, crossing her arms. She called for a servant to bring her another drink. 

Catra smiled to herself. It was definitely better to have Glimmer distracted, instead of worrying about her all the time. 

The rest of the duels were passably exciting, but Catra found them tedious, since none of them featured the Prince of the Crimson Waste. But she pretended to be interested in all of them, lest Glimmer catch on to her interest in one specific knight. 

Finally, she spotted the red and white coat of arms, and Adora stepped into the pavilion. The golden sword that Catra had seen hanging above her fireplace the night before was hanging at her hip. Catra was surprised. Yesterday, Adora had fought with a thick silver blade. She'd assumed the gold blade was merely decorative. 

She'd have to ask Adora about that later. And then she grinned- thinking to herself that she would get to talk privately with Adora again soon. 

Adora's opponent was a scrawny looking night with a pale green coat of arms. 

"Who's that?" Catra asked. 

"That's Prince Kyle and... I'm not sure who the other one is..." Glimmer trailed off. 

"It's Prince Adrian," Entrapta said. "Prince of the Crimson Waste."

Catra and Glimmer both twisted to look at her.

"What?" Glimmer said. 

"How did you know that?" Catra asked. 

"It's in the program," Entrapta said, holding up a thick piece of parchment with a list of names on it.

"The Crimson Waste doesn't have a Prince," Glimmer said. "And even if they did, we didn't invite him..."

"Well it says right here in the program—" Entrapta said. 

“Give me that," Glimmer said. She took the parchment out of Entrapta's hands and narrowed her eyes at the list of names. 

"I've never heard even of him," she mused. 

The fight began and "Prince Adrian'' unmoored Kyle in about two moves. Within seconds he was cowering on the ground with a sword at his throat. 

"Well for someone who doesn't exist he seems quite talented," Entrapta mused. 

"Yeah he seems  _ great _ ," Catra said, "Glimmer, why didn't you invite him in the first place?"

Adora  _ was _ talented. Even more so than Catra had realized or expected. She won duel after duel, against opponents of all shapes, sizes and degrees of skill. She faced Bow, and took him out quite elegantly with a series of very sophisticated tactics that Catra had never seen before. 

Soon it was down to the final match. Adora versus Prince Hax. Catra had not been impressed by Prince Hax's social skills or table manners, but his neck was thicker than a tree trunk, and his arms were thicker than Adora’s torso. Catra didn't doubt that Adora could outmatch him in terms of skill and technique, but she didn't like thinking about what would happen if he cornered her into a battle of strength. 

She tried not to show her anxiety as the match began, but it was difficult. Hax immediately put Adora on the defensive, and Catra couldn't help clenching her hands against the arms of her throne and holding her breath. 

She wasn't sure she blinked the entire duel. Adora gave as good as she got, pushing Hax back, forcing him into awkward positions, retreating and attacking and manueving quickly, playing her speed against his heft. Everytime Hax took a swing at her, Catra wanted to cry out, put a stop to the whole tournament. But Adora always parried, or stepped back just in time. 

And then, Hax swung too hard, and too fast, and Adora took the opening as he staggered forward with the force of his own strength. She stepped into him, and slid her sword against his throat in two swift movements. Hax dropped his sword in surrender and the crowd roared with approval. 

Catra glowed with pride. She felt like Adora's victory was her own. She was the only person who was behind the helmet of the winning prince. And she loved that. It made her feel like Adora had fought just for her. 

This was all fantasy of course, but Catra could indulge in fantasy now and then if she wanted to. 

"And the relatively unknown Prince Adrian of the Crimson Waste has a surprise outright victory!" shouted the same annoying nobleman from yesterday. Today though, Catra found him less annoying than usual. She would have liked to shout out and celebrate Adora's victory herself, but she was playing it cool, clapping demurely, as though the outcome was of very little interest to her. 

"Where did he even come from?" Glimmer asked. "I wonder how he even heard about the tournament..."

Catra ignored her. She was watching the announcer lift Adora's arm up to declare her winner. Adora bowed to the cheering crowd, and the usual floral wreath was placed around her head. It was a bit awkward, since she refused to remove her helmet, but they managed to get it over, and rest it triumphantly on her shoulders. 

Catra smiled. Anyone else would have ripped their helmet off immediately, show off to the world and brag over their great victory, but that just wasn’t Adora’s style. 

Adora started walking towards the eager crowd. Catra looked to her left and right, and realized that there were dozens of young women looking hopefully at the mysterious prince, all hoping he would choose them to bestow a token of his favor. 

Catra couldn't blame them. She wondered who Adora would choose- there were quite a few beauties in the crowd today. Catra thought she recognized the same girl from the melee yesterday, who'd been lucky enough to get a flower from Scorpia. 

Suddenly Catra realized that Adora was walking straight towards her. Her heart skipped a beat.

There was no way Adora would be  _ this _ bold. Right? 

Suddenly she was hoping with her whole soul that Adora  _ would  _ be so bold. In that moment, she felt she’d never desired anything more. 

But she had to be imagining things. This was just the fantasy in her head, playing itself out a little too vividly. 

But no, it was real. 

Adora walked straight up to her and kneeled before the barrier, reaching into her wreath and pulling out a single long stemmed rose. The crowd suddenly got quiet. Or maybe Catra’s senses were dulled. It was hard to tell. 

Adora looked up at Catra from the ground. Catra could see her vivid blue eyes through the small slits in her helmet. 

"My princess," Adora spoke quietly, but Catra was attuned to every syllable. "Will you accept this token of my favor?"

Adora was staring up at her, eye’s open and questioning, as though she really wasn’t sure how Catra might respond. 

Catra felt like the wind had knocked through her and out of her. It crossed her mind that she might have beheaded any other prince for impertinent action like this. But Adora wasn’t some prince. 

She raised her arm without deciding to and took the rose from Adora’s outstretched hand.

She saw Adora's eyes crinkle into a smile as she released the rose. Her eyes lingered on Catra’s face for just a moment, and then she bowed and backed away respectfully. 

Catra’s heart might’ve burst out of her. She was bright red and probably smiling like an idiot, she knew. But she didn’t care. She’d never felt more like a princess in her life.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> heyy does anyone want to beta read the second chapter for me?? dm me on tumblr if so! comanderhearteyes.tumblr.com


End file.
